Nowadays, one of the major issues in cable manufacturing industry lies in improving the behavior and the performance of fire resistant cables under extreme temperature conditions, and in particular those that are to be encountered during a fire. The fire resistant cables which require stringent fire performance has to undergo conformance with the comprehensive references to the one or more safety standards. Presently, the fire resistant cables available have certain drawbacks. Most of these fire resistant cables are bulkier in size. In addition, these fire resistant cables are unable to maintain circuit integrity under fire conditions.
In light of the above-stated discussion, there is a need for a fire resistant cable that overcomes the above-stated disadvantages.